Eternal Wings
by FairyLucyka
Summary: Ketika perasaan terhalangi oleh dendam pribadi dan perbedaan dunia. Penghalang tak kasat mata yang menjadikan kedua insan tersebut saling bermusuhan. A request fic by Trancy Anafeloz. Supernatural/Romance/mind to RnC? :) Enjoy.. UPDATE chap 3 :D
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Gelap. Namun indah.

Hanya dua kata itu yang mampu mendeskripsikan dirinya. Seorang pimpinan klan _**y**__**o**__**ukai**_ terkuat yang pernah ada di dunia.

Sosoknya sendiri mampu membuat setiap mata yang melihatnya akan dalam sekejap menyerahkan diri mereka dengan pasrah seutuhnya ke tangannya. Sosok yang amat sangat menggoda.

Sosok misterius namun kejam.

Namun, bagiku hal itu tak memiliki pengaruh sama sekali. Tujuanku menemuinya hanya satu. Membunuhnya. Tak ada tujuan lain.

Karena itulah tugasku. Sebagai seorang _**Onmyouji**_.

**.**

**.**

**Eternal Wings**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Supernatural, Romance**

**Warning : AU, typo, OOC, beberapa kejanggalan deskripsi**

**A request fic by Trancy Anafeloz**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading **

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

"**Kau harus ingat, Sakura. Tugas kita sebagai seorang onmyouji adalah untuk melindungi manusia dari serangan para **_**youkai**_**. **_**Onmyouji**_** harus mampu membasmi youkai, agar kehidupan damai dapat dirasakan oleh manusia di dunia ini."**

Kata-kata itu terngiang di dalam otak gadis itu. _**Youkai**_. Basmi mereka. Bunuh mereka. Musnahkan mereka. Kata-kata itu bagaikan mantera yang selalu dilafalkan oleh Sakura dalam kesehariannya. _Itu adalah tugas yang harus aku lakukan_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Tak ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan, selain tugasnya sebagai seorang _onmyouji_ dan juga seorang murid SMA. Karena ia telah berjanji bahwa ia akan melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang _onmyouji_ dengan bertanggung jawab. Hanya dengan satu tujuan.

**Dendam**.

Dendam yang ia pendam selama hampir 7 tahun ini. Dendam pada _youkai_, yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. _Youkai_ yang dengan kejam memporak porandakan kehidupannya yang indah dan damai. Mengubah dalam sekejap dunia Sakura yang dipenuhi dengan warna-warna cerah menjadi dunia yang dipenuhi dengan warna kelabu dan gelap.

Tak ada kata ampun bagi para makhluk-makhluk tak diundang itu. Bunuh. Itu adalah kata mati bagi mereka.

Rembulan telah menunjukkan pesonanya ketika sesosok pria paruh baya berlari tunggang langgang menyusuri sebuah jalanan sempit yang berada di antara gedung-gedung tinggi. Pria itu berlari dengan membawa seorang anak kecil dalam dekapan tubuhnya. Peluh membanjiri setiap bagian tubuhnya. Tanpa melihat lagi ke belakang, ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju sebuah gedung terbengkalai.

"Hosh. Hosh. Hosh." Dengan susah payah ia melangkahkan kakinya, menaiki setiap anak tangga yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan beban yang ia bawa di tangannya, mempersulitnya untuk bergerak cepat.

_BLAM_.

Sebuah suara pintu terbanting, sukses membuat pria itu terkesiap. Mendengar suara itu, ia mempercepat langkahnya menaiki anak tangga tersebut. Hingga ia akhirnya mencapai puncak dari gedung tersebut dengan bersusah payah.

Ia dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, berusaha menutup satu-satunya pintu yang menghubungkan atap gedung dengan bagian dalam gedung. Menggunakan sebelah tangan, ia menggeser pelan-pelan segala benda yang ia lihat mampu menahan pintu itu.

Setelah diukurnya benda-benda tersebut cukup kuat untuk menahan pintu besi itu, ia meletakkan anak kecil tersebut di lantai. Anak tersebut terlihat pucat pasi, wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan yang amat sangat. Kesadarannya juga sangatlah tipis.

Pria itu hanya menatap anak tersebut dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Antara lapar, haus, atau kejam. Ia melipat kedua kakinya, sehingga ia berada dalam posisi berjongkok di hadapan anak kecil itu. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke depan, seakan hendak menerkam sang anak.

Sesaat jari-jarinya hendak menerkam leher putih sang anak, terdengar suara berisik berasal dari pintu besi yang telah dihalangi dengan benda-benda berat. Tanpa mempedulikan suara-suara itu, pria tersebut secara perlahan menggenggam leher putih itu, dan berusaha mencekiknya, hingga sebuah ledakan diiringi sebuah suara terdengar.

"_**Kai**_."

Seketika benda-benda penghalang pintu besi itu hancur berantakan. Benda-benda itu terbang berhamburan ke segala penjuru.

Mendengar suara ledakan dan melihat pecahan besi betebaran di sekitarnya, pria itu membalikkan badannya menuju arah pintu tersebut. Di antara debu-debu hasil ledakan itu, terdapat siluet sesosok manusia berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke arah pria itu.

Melihat hal itu, pria paruh baya itu pun bersikap defensif. Ia membungkukkan badannya, memajukan kaki kanannya ke arah depan, dan menyiagakan kedua tangannya dalam posisi hendak mencengkeram.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru lantai atap tersebut. Langkah tersebut semakin mendekat menuju arah pria dan anak kecil itu berada. Semakin dekat jarak di antara pria itu dengan tamu tak diundang tersebut, semakin defensif sikapnya. Pria itu semakin membungkukkan badan dan menggeram kesal. Ia mengertakkan giginya.

_Wush._

Sebuah jarum kecil melesat cepat menuju arah pria tersebut. Jarum tersebut menancap dengan tepat di lengannya. Pria itu hanya meraung kesakitan, ia memegang sebelah lengannya yang tertancap jarum. Darah berwarna gelap keluar menembus pakaiannya. Ia berusaha mencabut jarum tersebut.

"Jarum tersebut tak akan mampu kau cabut." Sebuah suara menghentikkan tindakan pria tersebut. "Jarum itu dibuat khusus dari besi yang telah disucikan. Jadi tak mudah untuk mencabutnya dengan kekuatanmu."

Pria itu hanya memandang asal suara itu dengan kesal. Ia menatap sesosok manusia yang sekarang berada tak jauh darinya tengah memegang beberapa jarum lainnya di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang sebuah _katana_.

"Jadi, lebih baik kau tak usah melawan. Akan aku bereskan dirimu saat ini," ucapnya dengan santai.

Pria tersebut meraung keras, ia menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan kesal. Ia mampu merasakan tubuhnya melemah, kekuatannya seakan terhisap oleh jarum yang menancap di lengannya. Seakan tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya, ia terjatuh dengan posisi berlutut. Tangan lainnya masih memegang lengannya yang terluka.

Sosok di hadapannya hanya tersenyum sinis. "Rupanya sudah bekerja, ya. Tak kukira akan secepat ini." Ia mengibaskan _katana -_nya ke sembarang arah. "Sekarang saatnya ajalmu tiba."

Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menunjukkan raut wajah melawan. "Aku tidak akan mati di tanganmu," ujarnya dengan lantang. "Tak akan pernah."

Mendengar ucapan pria tersebut, sosok itu membelalakkan matanya. "Kau tak mau mati, eh?"

Pria itu menatap sosok tersebut dengan tajam. Ia tak akan mati, ia masih belum ingin mati. Ia masih ingin merasakan kehangatan dunia ini. Walau ia merasakannya dari balik kegelapan. "Tak akan!"

Gadis tersebut—sosok yang menghunuskan _katana_—hanya tersenyum sinis. _Masih tak mau menyerah rupanya_, ucapnya dalam hati. Ia hanya menatap pria tersebut dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Memang apa yang membuatmu begitu tak ingin mati, eh, _youkai_?" tanya gadis itu.

Pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan kesal dan tajam. "Masih ada yang belum aku lakukan di dunia ini."

"Melakukan apa? Membunuh manusia yang lebih banyak?"

Pria tersebut menggeram setelah mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Ia tak suka mendengar perkataan menghina dari gadis itu. "Bukan!"

Gadis itu terkesiap mendengar bentakan pria tersebut.

"A-aku masih belum merasakan kehangatan dunia ini. Aku masih belum menepati janjiku padanya. Pada Michiko. Tidak mungkin aku akan mati saat ini!"

Seiring teriakan pria tersebut, pria itu berdiri dan menerjang ke arah gadis berambut _pink_ yang terkejut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya. Dengan cekatan Sakura menghunuskan katananya ke arah depan, mencegah serangan mendadak pria itu yang sekarang berusaha mencakar Sakura dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Sakura harus mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah, untuk menghindari serangan pria itu. Pria itu dengan penuh kekesalan menyerang lawannya, ia mencakar-cakar udara dengan tangannya yang tak terluka. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya, secara pelan wajahnya berubah sesuai dengan tingkat kemarahannya.

Sepasang taring muncul di sela-sela giginya, sedangkan dari sela-sela rambutnya muncul sepasang tanduk pendek. Kuku pada jari tangannya pun memanjang sehingga membentuk semacam cakar gagak. Tubuhnya membesar secara lambat. Tingginya saat ini melebihi tinggi Sakura—yang sekarang sedang berusaha menghadang cakaran liar—yang semakin menjaga jarak.

Namun, jarak langkah pria tersebut—bukan pria, saat ini yang berada di hadapan Sakura adalah _oni_ atau setan—semakin panjang, sehingga dengan mudah memperpendek jarak di antara mereka berdua walau Sakura menjaga jarak sekalipun.

_Wush_.

Sebuah serangan cepat melintas tepat di hadapan Sakura, tebasan kuku _oni_ tersebut merobek sebuah lembaran besi yang secara tak sengaja dilemparkan oleh Sakura sebagai tameng. Lembaran besi tersebut pun terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Di sela-sela itulah, dengan segera Sakura melemparkan jarum-jarum yang telah ia siapkan di tangan kirinya menuju tepat di dada sang _oni_.

Dan, jarum-jarum itu pun menancap dengan sempurna di dada _oni_ tersebut, namun sang korban tak merasakan hal tersebut, ia masih berusaha menebas Sakura dengan tangannya yang tak terluka. Mengetahui bahwa efeknya akan memakan waktu, Sakura berusaha mengulur waktu dengan mengajak sang _oni_ untuk menari sejenak. Sakura terus mengelak setiap tebasan dari cakar _oni_ tersebut.

_Masih lamakah?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ia tak sabar untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasnya ini.

Namun penantiannya tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Saat ini intensitas tebasan _oni_ tersebut perlahan menurun. Sang oni terlihat semakin kesulitan untuk menggerakkan badannya. Kedua tangannya yang kekar terlihat bergetar, lututnya goyah, dan raut wajahnya seakan menahan kesakitan.

"GROARR!" raungnya. Sang _oni_ terlihat tak mampu menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia terlihat berusaha menarik jarum-jarum yang telah menancap pada dadanya. Namun usahanya terus gagal, jari-jarinya tak mampu menariknya. Kedua lututnya pun tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya, dan ia pun terjatuh tersungkur.

Senyum Sakura terkembang. Melihat mangsanya telah kelewat lemah untuk melawan. Ia mengibaskan _katana_-nya ke samping dan berjalan menuju tempat sang _oni_ jatuh tersungkur.

Saat ia tepat berada di hadapan mangsanya, ia menghunuskan _katana_-nya tepat di hadapan wajahnya yang saat ini tengah merintih kesakitan. Tanpa adanya rasa belas kasihan, Sakura menebaskan _katana_-nya pada tangan sang _oni_, yang diikuti dengan teriakan memilukan yang dikeluarkan oleh _oni_ itu.

"Jadi, apakah kau ada kata-kata terakhir yang perlu disampaikan, _youkai_?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Sang _oni_ hanya mendongakkan wajahnya yang telah kusut, ia tak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Mau tak mau ia hanya mampu menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar. Seharusnya ia tak menyerah semudah itu, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan lagi, apalagi dengan kondisinya saat ini. Mengenaskan.

"Ah, tapi kurasa kau tak punya kata-kata terakhir yang perlu kau ucapkan. Toh, kau hanyalah seekor _youkai_ yang **tak berguna**," ucap Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata-kata 'tak berguna'.

Kata-kata itu seharusnya membuat _oni_ tersebut geram, namun ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi geram atau tak menerima. Dengan pelan, ia merintih, "Cepat selesaikan tugasmu, _Onmyouji-san_."

Sakura cukup terkejut dengan ucapan mangsanya. Ia terkejut karena ia dipanggil dengan sebutan _onmyouji_ oleh _youkai_ di hadapannya. Dan apa yang didengarnya _'cepat selesaikan tugasmu, _onmyouji-san_'_, oni tersebut dengan mudah menyerah hanya karena luka yang ia dapat.

_Benar-benar lemah_, batin Sakura. Ia menyunggingkan senyum mengejek pada wajahnya.

Sedangkan dalam pikiran oni tersebut ia berusaha mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehangatan dunia ini. _Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, Michiko. Selamat tinggal. _Ia hanya menutup kedua kelopak matanya yang tebal, menunggu eksekusi yang akan ia hadapi.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, gadis berambut _pink_ itu segera menebaskan _katana_-nya tepat di leher _oni_ yang merintih kesakitan. Hanya dengan sekali tebas, bagian kepala dan tubuh _oni_ itu terpisah.

Sakura mengibaskan bekas darah yang tertinggal pada _katana_-nya, lalu menyarungkan kembali ke dalam sarung yang ia sampirkan pada pinggangnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api dari kantung pakaiannya, dan melemparkan pemantik tersebut pada tubuh dan kepala mangsanya. Dan dalam sekejap tubuh tersebut hangus terbakar oleh api tanpa bekas. Sebuah asap pekat membumbung tinggi.

Melihat hasil kerjanya telah berhasil dengan baik, ia segera menghampiri sosok anak kecil yang tengah terduduk dengan wajah pucat, yang sedari tadi terlupakan akibat pertarungannya dengan _youkai_ tersebut. Ia berjongkok di hadapan anak tersebut. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dahi sang anak. "_Kai._" Ia menunggu reaksi dari sang anak yang sekarang tengah perlahan-lahan tersadar.

Anak laki-laki tersebut perlahan mengerjap-erjapkan kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian ia melihat sekeliling di sekitarnya. Terheran-heran dengan tempat yang ia datangi. Puncak gedung yang sekarang dalam keadaan porak poranda.

"Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?" tanyanya, dengan raut wajah bingung.

Sakura menepuk perlahan puncak kepala bocah tersebut. "Kau tadi secara tak sengaja berjalan dalam mimpi, sehingga kau ada di sini, adik kecil," ucapnya. Ia tersenyum pada sosok di hadapannya.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya menatap heran dengan apa yang dituturkan oleh Sakura. "Berjalan dalam mimpi? Apa memang tadi aku berjalan sejauh itu?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Nah, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang, adik kecil. Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

"Konohamaru, _onee-san_," jawabnya. Ia melihat sekarang Sakura tengah bangkit berdiri dari posisinya yang berjongkok di hadapannya tadi. Dan gadis tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Konohamaru untuk pulang.

"Ayo, Konohamaru. Kurasa kalau kau tak segera pulang, kedua orang tuamu akan panik. Apalagi ini menjelang subuh," jelas Sakura seraya.

Konohamaru menggangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Sakura yang membimbingnya untuk segera keluar dari gedung tersebut.

Sesaat Sakura akan menginjakkan kakinya ke arah pintu besi yang sekarang tak berbentuk, sebuah helaian bulu berwarna _raven_ melayang jatuh tepat di hadapannya. Ia menangkap helaian bulu tersebut. Halus. Dan ia tahu siapa pemilik helaian bulu tersebut.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan terlihat sebuah siluet burung yang tengah terbang menjauh.

_Rupanya kau masih saja mengawasiku_, gumamnya dalam hati. Ia segera meremas helaian bulu yang ada di tangannya.

Melihat tindakan Sakura, Konohamaru menarik-narik tangan Sakura. "Ada apa, _onee-san_?" tanyanya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sakura yang menyadari Konohamaru tengah memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum lembut dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Konohamaru. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang."

Konohamaru tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap. "Ya, _onee-san_." Ia mengikuti langkah Sakura yang tengah menjauhi arena pertarungannya dengan _youkai_ tadi. Mengantarkannya pulang menuju rumah.

Sakura menyusuri sebuah jalan untuk mengantarkan Konohamaru. Dengan tenang ia menggandeng dan membimbing langkah bocah di sampingnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa terdapat sepasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan Sakura. Sepasang mata yang mengamati Sakura dengan tatapan menelisik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yo, minna-san.**

**Ketemu lagi dengan Fai-chii dengan fic bergenre Supernatural :D Padahal fic "Reverse Moon" belum selesai sudah bikin fic yang lainnya aja =w= *pundung* Yah, bagaimana lagi "Reverse Moon" lagi stuck di tengah jalan *gelundungan* Jadi yang nunggu harap sabar ya. Hehe. Lagi diusahain update cepat :3**

**Fic ini merupakan fic request dari **Trancy Anafeloz**. Jujur Fai-chii agak sedikit bingung dengan jalan cerita yang pas. Hehe. Karena Supernatural itu agak luas juga, akhirnya Fai-chii mengambil tema antara youkai dan onmyouji saja *senyum-senyum***

**Bagaimana tanggapannya, Trancy? Apa sudah puas? Hehe. Oh iya, fic ini kayaknya ga bisa oneshot, tapi bakal jadi beberapa chapter. Mungkin sekitar 4-5 chapter sih. Kemungkinan.**

**So, at least Fai-chii ucapin banyak terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca fic ini **** Juga kalau mau direview juga, silakan :D**

**Akhir kata, **

**Mind to (R)ead and (C)oncrit? :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Ingatan

Penasaran.

Hanya perasaan itulah yang selalu terbersit dalam pikiranku.

Penasaran akan kehadiran sosok mungilnya. Sosok yang amat sangat tegar, kuat, namun terkadang rapuh. Sikapnya yang kelewat nekad, tak menunjukkan kewanitaan sama sekali, bahkan menantang segala macam bahaya yang ada di hadapannya.

Hanya karena tertarik akan kepribadiannya itulah, saat ini aku terus mengawasi sosoknya.

Sosok yang entah sejak kapan mampu menarik perhatianku. Bukan hanya pikiranku, namun juga hatiku.

**.**

**.**

**Eternal Wings**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Supernatural, Romance**

**Warning : AU, typo, OOC**

**A request fic by Trancy Anafeloz**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading **

**Chapter 2 : Ingatan**

Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap, menunjukkan iris _onyx_-nya. Ia mulai menyeimbangkan kesadarannya lagi dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Ia menyadari bahwa ia telah kembali ke alamnya, bukan lagi berada **di sana**.

Desir angin perlahan menyisir pelan helaian rambut gelapnya. Hanya temaram cahaya lilinlah yang menerangi ruangan tempatnya duduk bersila di atas bantal dudukan.

_Ternyata ia masih tak berubah_, gumamnya, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat.

Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah yang berlawanan, meregangkan ototnya yang sedari tadi kaku, akibat 'perjalanan' rahasia yang ia lakukan. Dengan malas, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu _sh__ō__ji_ ruangannya. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah bergaya Jepang, hendak menuju ruang utama.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menyusuri lorong itu, pikirannya melayang kembali ke kejadian masa lampau, dimana ia untuk pertama kalinya bertemu gadis itu.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke kau harus ingat bahwa perjalananmu ke dunia manusia hari ini bukan untuk bermain-main. Kau hanya datang untuk mengetahui situasi dunia manusia," ucap seorang pria yang berwajah tegas kepada seorang bocak laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mengerti.

"Iya, _Tou-san_," balasnya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Tapi, kalau aku berjalan-jalan sebentar boleh 'kan?"

Pria yang dipanggil bocah kecil dengan sebutan '_Tou-san_' itu pun mengangguk. "Tentu. Tapi kau harus ditemani oleh kakakmu jika ingin berjalan berkeliling dunia manusia."

Bocah laki-laki kecil—bernama Sasuke—menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa harus dengan _Nii-chan_?"

Fugaku, ayah Sasuke berdeham. "Tentu saja dengan kakakmu, Sasuke. Karena kedatanganku ke dunia manusia selain mengantarmu mengenalkan dunia manusia, aku ada janji dengan kenalan di sana. Jadi yang bisa menemanimu hanya kakakmu saja," jelasnya.

"Kenapa bukan Ibu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Karena Ibu sedang tidak enak badan." Sebuah suara menghampiri pelan tempat ayah-anak itu duduk. "_O-tou-to_~" Kata terakhir ditekankan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara itu menengokkan kepalanya menuju arah asal suara. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, ia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang umurnya berbeda dengannya hanya beberapa tahun tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Di kedua tangannya terlihat tengah membawa nampan berisikan _ocha_ dan _odango._

Ia kemudian meletakkan nampan tersebut di antara ayah dan adiknya, setelahnya ia duduk bergabung dengan kedua Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau tahu bukan kalau _Kaa-san_ sedang sakit, Sasuke. Jadi, terima saja kalau aku yang akan menemanimu," goda Itachi seraya menyodorkan gelas _ocha_ pada _otouto_-nya.

Sasuke merengut tak suka. Ia menerima gelas dengan cepat, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi, yang terlihat menahan tawanya, melihat tingkah laku Sasuke. "Kau masih marah pada _Aniki_-mu ini?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia memalingkan wajah menuju taman di depannya, dan mengunyah _odango_ yang ia ambil dengan sembarang sebelumnya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Masa kau mau ngambek terus seperti itu pada _Nii-chan_-mu ini?" goda Itachi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sangat senang sekali menggoda adiknya, apalagi ketika Sasuke tengah marah pada Itachi. Menurut Itachi, Sasuke saat marah sangatlah lucu.

"Huh." Hanya itu balasan Sasuke—yang akhirnya semakin membuat Itachi tertawa—tanpa melihat Itachi.

Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum tipis melihat pertengkaran kedua putranya. "Kalau begitu, bersiap-siaplah untuk perjalanan besok, Sasuke," ujarnya seraya berdiri.

"_Hai', Tou-san_." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya lalu membungkuk sedikit, memberi salam pada Fugaku yang telah berlalu meninggalkan kedua putranya.

_Besok akan menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan_, ujar Sasuke dalam hatinya. Menatap punggung sang ayah yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya setelahnya.

.

.

Sinar yang membutakan indra penglihatannya secara perlahan memudar. Dengan pelan, Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya—yang sedari tadi ia tutup untuk menghindari kilauan cahaya gerbang perantara dua dunia—dan menyesuaikan kondisi penglihatannya dengan alam sekitarnya.

Sejenak ia masih mengerjap-erjakan kedua matanya, berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang ada di sekililingnya. Setelah ia dapat mengontrol daya lihatnya, ia terkesiap, melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Berderet-deret bangunan nan megah berdiri dengan kokoh dan terjajar rapi satu sama lain. Jalanan aspal hitam yang dipenuhi oleh kendaraan bermotor yang berlalu lintas. Belum lagi dengan gerombolan manusia yang berjalan di sisi kanan-kiri jalanan.

Sasuke menatap dengan takjub pemandangan itu. "Wah..." Matanya memperlihatkan kekaguman yang luar biasa. Ia tak henti-hentinya memutar kepalanya dan menatap satu persatu bagian dari kota manusia itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat sang ayah berdiri tegak tepat di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat dalam lengan kimononya.

Sasuke mengangguk bersemangat. "Iya, _Tou-san_. Ini luar biasa. Ini melebihi cerita-cerita yang kudengar, bahkan lebih hebat daripada yang diceritakan oleh _Nii-san_," jawabnya dengan antusias.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju arah Itachi. "Itachi, aku akan menuju rumah kenalanku sekarang. Kau dan Sasuke bisa berkeliling kota sepeninggalanku nanti. Temui aku lagi nanti di saat matahari terbenam, di tempat ini."

Itachi mengangguk. "_Wakarimashita, Tou-san_. Selamat jalan." Ia membungkukkan badannya kecil.

Sasuke dengan terburu-buru berbalik dan membungkukkan badan, memberi salam pada sang ayah. "Selamat jalan, _Tou-san_."

"Hn."

Sepeninggal Fugaku, kedua kakak beradik itu saling memandang satu sama lain. Alis Itachi terangkat naik, saat ia mendapati Sasuke memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke berdiam seribu bahasa. Kedua tangannya ia lipat ke depan dada, dan mulut kecilnya memanyun dengan imutnya—menandakan ketidak sukaannya dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Itachi menghela napas perlahan. "Oh, ayolah, Otouto kecilku. Sampai kapan kau mau marah padaku? Kau tahu bukan kejadian lalu itu benar-benar tidak sengaja dan—akh.. Kau mau ke mana?"

Sasuke berlari menuju tangga darurat, menuruni dengan cepat, meninggalkan _Aniki_-nya di belakang.

"Sasuke! Hei, tunggu!" Itachi segera berlari mengejar Sasuke. Ia dengan cepat menuruni deretan tangga darurat di dalam gedung—yang awalnya menjadi tempat penghubung antara dunia manusia dengan dunia _youkai_.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan teriakan Itachi yang terus menerus memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Ia semakin mengayunkan kakinya cepat, berusaha menjauh dari Itachi.

"Hei! _Otouto_! Tunggu!" teriak Itachi dengan lantang.

Kini mereka tengah berlari di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di pedestrian. Sasuke dengan gesit berlari di antara kerumunan tersebut. Sedangkan Itachi mengejar di belakang dengan susah payah. Tinggi tubuhnya tak mampu menjangkau pandangannya agar dapat melihat Sasuke, yang kini telah berbaur dengan lautan manusia yang tengah berjalan.

"Sasuke!"

Teriakan Itachi teredam oleh suara gumaman orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dengan lantang, berulang kali ia memanggil nama Sasuke. Namun sang empunya nama, sekarang telah berada jauh dari posisi Itachi saat ini.

Sasuke sekarang tengah menyusup masuk ke dalam sebuah toko kaset, dan bersembunyi di balik salah satu rak kaset yang ada. Ia berpura-pura melihat-lihat album lagu yang terjajar rapi di dalam rak, walau dalam pikirannya ia penasaran dengan benda di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa ia hiraukan sekarang, ia harus berkonsentrasi menghilangkan _reiryoku_-nya agar tak dapat terdeteksi oleh Itachi.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kedua tangannya ia kepalkan dengan kuat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menekan _reiryoku_ miliknya agar berada di batas minimum.

"Fiuh." Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari mulut Sasuke. "Rupanya membutuhkan tenaga yang besar juga dan—"

Ucapannya terputus saat ia melihat Itachi melintas toko kaset tempatnya bersembunyi, tanpa menoleh ke arah dalam toko. Sasuke menghela napas lega.

"Bagus. Aku sudah bebas dari _Nii-chan_," gumamnya.

Sasuke dengan pelan melangkah keluar toko kaset itu. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan kiri, melihat keadaan. _Aman._

Dalam sekejap, Sasuke kembali menyusup ke dalam kerumunan para pejalan kaki, berlari tanpa arah. Berusaha menikmati suasana dunia manusia, selama ia berada dalam kebebasannya..

.

.

_Hosh. Hosh. Hosh_.

"Benar-benar. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak berlari terus. Kalau begini caranya aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke tempat awal," gumamnya. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke sebuah pilar besar. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia menyeka keningnya yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Pandangannya tertuju pada papan yang tergantung di atas pilar yang ia sandari. "Kuil... O..chimizu?" eja Sasuke pelan. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam gerbang besar—yang pilarnya ia gunakan sebagai sandaran—yang menandai wilayah kuil tersebut.

Sebuah bangunan bergaya Jepang kuno berdiri dengan tegak tepat di tengah wilayah kuil itu. Di samping kanan kirinya terdapat kumpulan pepohonan yang mengitarinya. Terlihat beberapa batang pohon sakura yang tersebar di antara pepohonan yang ada.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki area kuil tersebut dengan gontai. Ia memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, melihat wilayah kuil tersebut. _Kuil? Apa itu? Aku tidak pernah tahu_, gumamnya dalam hati.

Bocah laki-laki itu melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jalan setapak yang terletak di samping bangunan utama kuil. Sesekali ia berhenti, mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling, lalu berjalan kembali. Ketika ia melihat setumpuk batu kerikil, ia akan memungutinya, dan melemparkannya ke lahan kosong.

_Pluk_.

Secara tak sengaja batu kerikil yang ia lempar, mendarat ke dalam sebuah kolam kecil. Sasuke berlari menghampiri kolam tersebut. Ia berhenti di pinggiran kolam, kemudian berlutut, mengambil batu kerikil itu.

Disaat ia hendak melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kolam, secara sekilas Sasuke melihat sosok manusia pada pantulan air kolam.

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanyanya. Merasa penasaran, ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas pelan. Tepat di atasnya, sebuah pohon sakura berdiri dengan sekumpulan bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"Sakura tumbuh di luar musim?" gumamnya, "Jarang sekali ada." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Eh? A-apa itu?"

Sasuke menajamkan pandangannya menuju salah satu batang pohon sakura. Ia mendapati seberkas warna merah muda yang janggal pada batang sakura itu. Dan dalam sekejap...

"AWAS!"

_Bruk. Splash_.

"Auw. Sakit." raung Sasuke. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sekarang basah dan terasa lebih berat. Ia mengusap pelan kepalanya. "_Ittai_."

"_Daijoubu ka_?" Suara seorang gadis kecil memenuhi indra pendengaran Sasuke. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati sesosok gadis kecil—dengan warna rambut yang semerah permen kapas—yang umurnya mungkin hanya berbeda setahun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

Sasuke menyadari dari mana asalnya tubuhnya terasa berat. Gadis itu sekarang tengah terduduk tepat di atas dadanya. Tubuhnya yang terbalut kimono berwarna pastel juga basah, sama dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Sasuke mengangkat badannya sedikit. Gerakan itu menyebabkan gadis itu segera berdiri, memberikan ruang agar Sasuke dapat mengangkat tubuhnya yang setengahnya terendam dalam air kolam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Sasuke seraya melangkah keluar dari dalam kolam. Gadis tersebut mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari arah kolam.

"B-benarkah?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan di depan dadanya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hmm. Yang lebih penting kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, bukan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "T-tapi..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di atas pohon itu?" tanya Sasuke, memotong perkataan gadis tersebut.

"Eh. Aku ingin mengambil itu," jawab gadis pink—sebutan Sasuke sendiri—sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah bola berwarna merah yang tersangkut di antara ranting pohon.

Sasuke melihat bola tersebut kemudian mengangguk paham. Tanpa aba-aba ia berlari ke arah bawah pohon sakura, dan bersiap untuk memanjatnya.

"A-apa yang hendak kau lakukan?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan takut.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Sasuke meletakkan tangannya ke sebuah dahan dan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas. Memulai memanjati pohon sakura itu.

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja. Akan aku ambilkan."

Sasuke memanjat dengan pelan batang pohon sakura, hingga ia mencapai dahan yang dimaksud. Perlahan namun pasti, ia merambati dahan pohon sakura tersebut, dan dengan cepat meraih bola yang dimaksud.

"Dapat!" serunya. Ia mengangkat tinggi bola merah tersebut, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya menuju gadis di bawahnya. Gadis tersebut tersenyum lega sekaligus gembira.

Sasuke secara sengaja melompat dari dahan tempatnya berdiam tadi, yang membuat gadis itu terkejut. "Awas!"

_Tap_.

"Kenapa? Aku kan tidak kenapa-kenapa?" tanya Sasuke polos.

Gadis tersebut melihat bocah berambut raven di hadapannya dengan setengah tidak percaya. "Kau baru saja lompat dari tempat itu." Ia menunjuk dahan pohon. "Dan kau bilang tidak apa-apa?" Terdengar nada keterkejutan dalam suaranya.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula..." Ia menyodorkan bola merah yang ia pegang. "Ini."

Gadis berambut bak permen kapas itu dengan ragu-ragu mengambil bola tersebut. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Hn."

"Sakura."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Secara tiba-tiba gadis tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah.

"A-ah.." Sasuke berdeham kecil. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Sasuke menyambut tangan kecil tersebut dan menggenggamnya. "Salam kenal, Sakura-_chan_."

"Iya." Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah Sakura yang berseri-seri.

.

.

"Jadi, kau anak pemilik kuil ini?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang terjulur bebas ke bawah. Kini kedua bocah berbeda gender tersebut tengah duduk di lantai kayu sebuah pondok kecil tak jauh dari bangunan utama.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Iya. Ayahku pendeta di kuil ini. Kuil ini sudah diwariskan secara turun temurun oleh keluarga ayahku sejak zaman dahulu," jelasnya. Jemari-jemari kecilnya sibuk mengikat berkas-berkas rambutnya menjadi sebuah ikatan besar di belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. "Sebenarnya kuil itu apa?" gumamnya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_ tidak tahu apa itu kuil?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak."

Sakura beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baru saja dengar dari mulut bocah laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Ia mendengar suara terkikik yang tertahan keluar dari mulut mungil gadis kecil di sampingnya.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke hadapan Sasuke. "T-tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja aku jarang mendapati ada anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun dan tidak mengerti apa itu kuil," jelasnya.

"_U-urusai na_," balas Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah akibat menahan malu.

"Kuil adalah tempat untuk memuja para dewa yang dilakukan oleh manusia, dalam rangka untuk memberi ucapan syukur maupun meminta pertolongan. Kuil umumnya dilindungi oleh seorang dewa tertentu, di mana antara satu dewa dengan dewa yang lain memiliki tugas yang berbeda.

"Kuil sendiri tidak hanya berisikan para dewa, namun juga manusia yang diminta untuk menjadi perantara antara dewa dengan para pemujanya. Oleh sebab itu, kuil memiliki seorang pendeta, yang berfungsi sebagai perantara. Terkadang juga ada para _miko_, yang bertugas untuk melayani kebutuhan para dewa.

"Sehingga antara satu kuil dengan kuil yang lain, keberadaannya adalah saling melengkapi," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke menatap gadis di sampingnya takjub. Penjelasan yang ia dengarkan tak seperti penjelasan yang ia dapat dari mulut seorang gadis berumur 9 tahun. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura, seperti sebuah penjelasan yang diberikan oleh orang yang telah mahir dalam bidang yang ia kuasai. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya takjub. _H-hebat sekali_, gumamnya.

"Ehm.. Kau tahu darimana semua hal itu, Sakura-_chan_? Kurasa penjelasanmu itu bukan penjelasan yang mudah dihapal untuk ukuran anak seumuran kita bukan?" tanya Sasuke, setelah ia mampu mengembalikan kembali kesadarannya dari atas kekagumannya.

Sakura tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja aku tahu itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dari awal. Ayahku seorang pendeta di sini dan ayahku pewaris dari kuil ini."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Dan kalau ayahku adalah seorang pendeta, tentu saja aku akan dengan mudah mendapatkan segala informasi yang aku mau tentang kuil ini, bukan?"

Lagi. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dan. Jika ayahku adalah seorang pendeta dan kuil ini diwariskan secara turun temurun, berarti nantinya kuil ini akan diwariskan juga pada anak dari ayahku, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Dan jika anak itu adalah aku, maka aku harus bisa mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang kuil ini dari awal hingga akhirnya," tukasnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia hanya termangu mendengarkan perkataan Sakura yang begitu meyakinkan dan menggebu-gebu.

"_Souka_. Jadi begitu ceritanya kau bisa mengerti tentang semu hal itu?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Ia memasang senyum penuh kebanggaan di wajahnya.

"Ternyata Sakura-_chan_ hebat sekali. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sakura-_chan_ akan sepintar ini. Aku beruntung sekali bertemu denganmu. Hehe." Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang terangkat bebas ke udara—hendak membetulkan ikatan kimononya—yang pada akhirnya membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"_Arigatou_ untuk pujiannya, Sasuke-_kun_," balas Sakura. "Aku juga beruntung bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun tadi juga hebat sekali. Berani mengambilkanku bola."

Mendengar pujian Sakura, semburat kemerahan mewarnai kedua pipi Sasuke. Ia terlihat menggosok hidungnya.

_Bruk. Prak. ._

Suara rentetan kegaduhan memenuhi halaman kuil tersebut. Dengan sigap Sasuke turun dari pinggiran pondok tersebut, dan berdiri. Berusaha mencari tahu asal suara tersebut. "Apa itu?"

"Seperti suara benda pecah atau rusak," jawab Sakura. Ia memutar kepalanya untuk mencoba mencari tahu asal kegaduhan tersebut.

_Bruk. Bruk. Duak_.

Sekali lagi terdengar suara benda terjatuh. Dan suara tersebut semakin dekat dengan posisi Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

Sasuke bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bela diri yang ia pelajari, berusaha mencegah hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Sedangkan Sakura berdiri dengan sikap defensif memantau sekelilingnya.

Sikap kedua bocah tersebut semakin defensif seiring berjalannya waktu. Sasuke menelan ludahnya pelan. Kedua iris _onyx_-nya tak lepas-lepasnya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Detak jantung Sakura terdengar berdegup kencang di indra pendengaran Sasuke.

_Srak_.

Sasuke mengarahkan kakinya ke depan ketika mendengar suara gemerisik yang muncul. Ia memasang kuda-kudanya kuat serta memposisikan kedua tangannya di depannya. Dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke berjalan menuju asal gemerisik tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju sekumpulan sesemak yang berada tak jauh dari kolam tempatnya ia tercebur.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sshh.. Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke. Ia semakin mendekati sekumpulan semak-semak itu. Dan secara tiba-tiba...

"SASUKE!"

"Kyaaaa..."

Sasuke sekuat tenaga berlari dari sosok yang baru saja keluar dari gerombolan semak itu. Walau secara jujur, ia kaget sosok yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Apalagi sosok itu meneriakkan namanya dengan keras.

Dan terjadilah acara kejar mengejar antara Sasuke dengan sosok misterius itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya termangu, bingung dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

.

.

"Kau membuat masalah, _baka Otouto_!"

Sasuke mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya—yang baru saja dihadiahi sebuah bogem mentah oleh _Aniki_-nya. _Sakit_, runtuknya dalam hati.

"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan bukan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya pada puncak kepala Sasuke. "_Gomen_."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Hn."

"_A-ano_..."

Itachi memutar kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Ah, maaf. Karena tidak sopan tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak itu tanpa lewat pintu gerbang," ucap Itachi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi..." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang mengusap puncak kepalanya yang sepertinya terdapat benjolan kecil. "Apa Sasuke-_kun_ baik-baik saja?" Pandangan khawatir terlihat jelas di kedua iris _viridian_ gadis kecil itu.

Itachi menatap Sakura bingung. Lalu ia menelan ludahnya pelan. "Ah, jangan khawatirkan si bodoh ini, dia.."

"Aku tidak bodoh, _Nii-chan_," sela Sasuke kesal.

Itachi menghela napas. "Ya, maksudku Sasuke tidak apa-apa. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa di antara kami. Jadi, ini bukan hal besar," jawab Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Baguslah kalau begitu," timpalnya ragu-ragu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, kan?" tanya Itachi. Ia menjulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Sakura, "namaku Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Salam kenal."

Sakura menyambut uluran tersebut. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, Itachi _Nii-san_," jawabnya pelan.

"Sakura? Nama yang bagus."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Sebenarnya..."

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Itachi. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Sasuke pun tak kalah kagetnya. "Apa?" teriak Sasuke.

"Kenapa, _Otouto_?" tanya Itachi.

"Kenapa cepat sekali, _Onii-chan_?"

"Karena sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Bukankah ayah sudah berkata untuk menemuinya saat matahari terbenam?"

"T-tapi..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang kita pulang," sergah Itachi. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berdiri dari posisinya yang terduduk bersila di tanah.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke mengikuti perintah kakaknya. Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura yang berdiri mematung.

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. "Iya?"

"_Gomen_ kalau aku menyusahkan," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak kok, Sasuke-_kun_. Malah hari ini sangat menyenangkan sekali untukku."

Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah tipis. "Benarkah? Hehe." Ia menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

Sakura menggangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, aku janji akan kembali lagi nanti. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji itu kapan. Tapi pasti aku akan menemui Sakura-_chan_ lagi."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Janji?" Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyambut jari tersebut dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari Sakura. "Janji."

Kedua bocah tersebut tersenyum lebar satu sama lain. Tak sabar akan janji yang telah mereka buat antar satu sama lain.

.

.

"Kau mengatakan apa pada Sakura-chan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi dalam perjalanan menemui sang ayah.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Tak ada yang penting."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran. "Benar?"

"Iya. Benar. Lagipula kenapa _Nii-chan_ begitu ingin tahu? Itu kan rahasia antaraku dengan Sakura-chan saja."

Itachi mengerjapkan matanya sekali. _Wow, rupanya adikku ini sudah bisa bermain rahasia-rahasian_, gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi karena ia tak mau membuat Sasuke ngambek lagi dengannya, akhirnya ia hanya terdiam, tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

_Mungkin mereka berencana untuk bertemu lagi, tapi, terserah mereka sajalah_.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 6 bulan berjaan setelah perjalanan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya ke dunia manusia. Selama beberapa minggu setelah pertemuan singkat antara Sasuke dengan Sakura, bocah Uchiha itu sering terlihat menyelinap keluar menuju dunia manusia. Hanya untuk menemui Sakura.

Terkadang saat bertemu mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk-duduk di pinggiran bangunan kuil. Ataupun bermain-main dengan beberapa serangga yang beterbangan di sekitar kuil. Juga bercerita satu sama lain tentang keseharian mereka yang mereka alami di dunia mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke sendiri masih belum memberitahukan identitas dirinya sebagai seorang _youkai_ pada Sakura. Ia takut jika ia memberitahukan hal tersebut, kemungkinan besar gadis berambut bak permen kapas itu akan menghindarinya, bahkan yang terburuk memusuhinya.

Jadi selama Sasuke berkunjung, ia tak pernah memberitahu identitas aslinya. Ia selalu menekan _reiryoku_ dirinya. Berusaha menjadi semanusiawi mungkin. Dengan harapan, ia akan selalu bisa berada di samping gadis kecil itu untuk seterusnya.

.

.

Pertemuan mereka mungkin telah digariskan oleh takdir. Karena awal dari semua kisah ini berawal dari pertemuan di antara kedua anak kecil yang berbeda dunia itu.

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**Glosarium :**

_**Youkai**_** : **makhluk supernatural dalam cerita rakyat Jepang. Yang termasuk dalam kategori _youkai_ seperti hantu, iblis, makhluk jejadian, dsb.

_**Onmyouji**_ : sekelompok pembasmi _youkai_, awalnya merupakan sekumpulan warga sipil yang bisa melakukan sihir serta doa untuk pengusiran setan.

_**Reiryoku**_ : hawa kehidupan atau kekuatan roh. Di sini diartikan sebagai hawa keberadaan seorang _youkai_.

* * *

**Yatta!**

**Akhirnya bisa update, setelah berbulan-bulan tidak update T^T9 Karena kesibukan kuliah, dkk, juga adanya writer block yang parah -_- orzz... Tapi akhirnya Fai-chii bisa ngupdate juga :""D **

**Untuk chapter ini masih merupakan flashback hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura, chapter ke depan juga masih merupakan flashback. Dan di chapter ini, usia Sasuke dan Sakura masih sekitar 10-11 tahun **

**Dan karena liburan sudah di depan mata /nari-nari/ sepertinya updatenya akan sedikit cepat :D tapi entah kapan /digeplak/ Doakan saja bisa update cepat :D Dan yang udah nunggu Reverse Moon, gomene, ide masih stuck, jadi tidak akan update sementara /bows/**

Pojokan review (sedikit kok) :

**Ajisai Rie** : Rie~~ ini sudah update dan semoga puas ya :D hehee makasi udah review X3

**Trancy Anafeloz** : Yuhuu, Trancy.. Udah update noh XD maafin kalo lama banget ya TT^TT otak lagi ngestuck, jadi baru sekarang ngupdate /plak Semangat juga :D

**karikazuka** : ahe.. iya, buat trasi XD dan tenang aja semua aku lanjutin, tapi entah selesainya /plak makasi udah review XD

**Lucifionne** : yuhuu, mila~ pengertian youkai dan onmyouji udah aku cantumin :D hehee makasi sudah review nee~ X3

**miyank** : kita lihat saja nanti :D hehe Fai-chii tidak bisa cerita di sini. Makasi sudah review X3

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to RnR? :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Pengingkaran Janji

Kalau kukatakan maaf padamu saat ini, apakah kau mau memaafkanku? Akankah kau akan kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu? Dirimu yang akan selalu tersenyum ramah padaku, menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka.

Akankah itu terjadi?

Apakah kau mau memaafkanku untuk kali ini saja?

Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**Eternal Wings**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Supernatural, Romance**

**Warning : AU, typo, OOC**

**A request fic by Trancy Anafeloz**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading **

**Chapter 3 : Pengingkaran Janji**

**3 tahun kemudian...**

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup berangin. Dahan-dahan pepohonan sakura itu bergerak seirama mengikuti aliran angin. Terombang ambing ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat daun-daun yang mulai berwarna kecoklatan rontok satu persatu.

Namun, kondisi itu tak meyurutkan semangat dua insan yang tengah bercengkerama di bawah pohon Sakura. Mereka dengan asyiknya saling mencubit, melempar satu sama lain dengan rontokan daun, bahkan saling mengolok.

"Itu karena Sasuke-_kun_ saja yang payah. Masa hanya karena kesulitan menangkap katak, Sasuke-_kun_ tercebur ke kolam. Sasuke-_kun_ payah," ujar gadis berpakaian tradisional pada pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya. "Itu karena permintaanmu yang aneh itu, Sakura-_chan_. Kenapa kau malah memintaku untuk mengambilkan katak? Kau kan bisa mengambilnya sendiri," balasnya.

Sakura terkikik pelan. Ia mencubit pelan tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_ _'kan_ tahu kalau aku tidak suka dengan katak. Mana mungkin aku berani mengambilnya." Ia bergidik. "Melihatnya saja membuat seluruh tubuhku terasa gemetaran."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk mengambilkan katak itu?"

"Untuk percobaan."

"Percobaan? Percobaan apa?"

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya. Lalu ia mengerling. "Ra-ha-si-a."

Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau selalu bermain rahasia-rahasiaan. Dan akhir-akhir ini semakin sering saja," timpal Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. "_Gomena_, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu percobaan apa yang aku lakukan. _Gomenne_." Ia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu mengarahkannya ke Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Sakura hanya meringis melihat reaksi lawan bicaranya. Ia meletakkan kembali tangannya ke atas kedua pahanya yang tertutup kimono.

Sasuke melirik ke Sakura. Dan tanpa izin, ia secara tiba-tiba merebahkan badannya ke samping dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Sakura.

Sakura yang kaget, memekik tertahan. "Sasu—"

Sasuke menutup bibir Sakura dengan telapak tangannya. "Diamlah. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar saja."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk kecil. Pemuda itu pun menarik tangannya dari wajah Sakura, lalu melipatnya ke depan dadanya. Kemudian ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon sakura tempatnya duduk.

Hembusan angin secara perlahan memainkan helaian demi helaian rambut Sakura yang tergerai bebas. Sakura terlihat memejamkan matanya, ikut menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

Waktu-waktu seperti inilah yang sangat disukai oleh Sakura. Di saat ia dapat mengistirahatkan benaknya dari kesehariannya yang sangat padat. Walaupun waktu-waktu itu sangatlah singkat.

"_Nee_, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura secara mendadak. Ia memainkan helaian rambutnya yang tersampir di sebelah telinga.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya sebelah, menatap Sakura. "Hn?"

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ percaya dengan _youkai_?" Sakura menatap hamparan awan yang terbang melayang di atas langit biru nan luas itu.

Sasuke terkesiap. "Hah?"

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ percaya dengan _youkai_?" ulang Sakura. Kali ini ia memandang iris _onyx_ Sasuke.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang secara tiba-tiba ditanyakan oleh Sakura, Sasuke menelan ludahnya pelan. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. _Youkai_? Tentu saja ia percaya dengan _youkai_, karena ia sendiri adalah _youkai_, tapi tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal itu sekarang pada Sakura. Ia masih belum siap jika Sakura tiba-tiba menjauhinya.

"E-entahlah," jawabnya dengan asal, "kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia mengusap pelan dahi Sasuke. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin tahu pendapat Sasuke-_kun_ saja." Ia dengan pelan mengelus helaian rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap bingung pada gadis di depannya. _Kenapa secara tiba-tiba Sakura menanyakan hal itu? Apakah karena ia tahu aku _youkai_? Tidak. Kurasa Sakura tidak mengetahui hal ini, lebih tepatnya belum. Lalu kenapa?_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Kedua alisnya berkerut.

_Puk_.

"Auw," erang Sasuke. "Apa-apaan kau, Sakura?" omelnya seraya mengusap pelan dahinya yang baru saja ditepuk cukup keras oleh gadis di sampingnya.

Sakura terkikik geli. "Habis Sasuke-_kun_ berkerut begitu. Kurasa kalau kulakukan hal seperti itu, akan mengurangi kerutan di wajah Sasuke-_kun_," timpalnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke melengos. "Terserah." Ia kembali menutup kelopak matanya lagi. Tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Sakura padanya yang tak suka dengan jawabannya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Sasuke-_kun wa baka_."

.

.

"Nona Sakura?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat mendatangi tempat Sakura dan Sasuke duduk. Ia menunduk untuk melihat wajah Sakura.

"Nona?" panggilnya lagi.

Terlihat Sakura tengah tertidur lelap. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, deru napasnya teratur. Wanita itu terlihat tak tega untuk membangunkan gadis itu, jika saja ia tak menyadari bahwa seorang pemuda tengah terlelap di pangkuan Sakura.

Dan secara tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap tajam wanita itu. Mau tidak mau wanita itu menunduk dalam, sedikit kaget dengan tatapan Sasuke. Dengan suara tertahan, wanita itu memberitahu pada Sasuke bahwa Sakura tengah dicari oleh _Sensei_-nya.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang memberitahunya," janji Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, wanita itu segera mengangguk paham, lalu membungkuk sedikit memberi salam. Wanita itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura sendirian.

Sasuke menghela napas. Kejadian ini sering terjadi, ketika mereka tengah bermain atau berbincang satu sama lain, wanita itu selalu muncul dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura tengah dicari oleh _Sensei_-nya. Kemudian Sakura akan segera beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan mengatakan bahwa ia harus menemui _Sensei_-nya, karena ia harus segera belajar atau apalah itu.

Ketika Sasuke bertanya apa yang Sakura pelajari, Sakura selalu mengelak, sama seperti saat ia bertanya untuk apa ia mengambilkan katak jika Sakura takut dengan hewan itu.

"**Gomene**_**, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Aku tidak bisa banyak bercerita tentang hal ini. Lagipula Sasuke-**_**kun**_** tahu bukan kalau aku akan menjadi pewaris kuil ini? **_**Sensei**_** mengajarkan hal itu padaku. Dan aku harus datang."**_

Dan setiap Sakura mengatakan kalimat itu, iris Sakura akan memancarkan emosi—gundah, marah bahkan terkadang kesedihan—yang secara tak kasat mata tertangkap oleh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya mampu berdiam, tak banyak bertanya karena ia tak ingin Sakura memarahinya seperti yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_**Kurasa Sasuke-**_**kun**_** tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Karena apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah tugas. Kewajibanku! Jadi Sasuke-**_**kun**_** tidak perlu mengatakan hal-hal aneh itu. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan ini, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**!"**_

Akibat pertengkaran kecil itu, Sakura tak mau menemui Sasuke selama 2 minggu penuh. Sakura selalu menolak jika Sasuke datang ke kuil. Meminta pada wanita itu untuk menolak Sasuke. Walaupun setelahnya Sakura mau menemui Sasuke kembali, setelah Sasuke mengiriminya sepucuk surat yang berisikan permintaan maaf.

Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung apapun yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Ia tak ingin kejadian lama itu terulang lagi.

"Sakura," panggilnya, "Sakura. Bangun." Ia menyentuh pelan tangan Sakura yang terlipat di perutnya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, gadis besurai bak permen kapas itu mengerjap-erjapkan kelopak matanya sejenak. Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang tengah duduk tegak di hadapannya. "_Aa_, Sasuke-_kun_, ada apa?" tanyanya seraya mengusap matanya dengan tangan kiri.

"Kau sudah di_panggil_," ujarnya.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud 'panggil' oleh Sasuke, ia mengangguk paham. "Begitukah? Lebih cepat dari yang biasanya," gumamnya.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. "Sepertinya begitu."

Sakura memandang raut wajah Sasuke sekilas. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_. Setiap kita bermain seperti ini selalu saja ada gangguan. Apalagi Sasuke-_kun_ sudah capai-capai datang ke kuil. Tapi bagaimana lagi ini adalah—"

Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura. "Jangan katakan apapun. Aku sudah tahu itu. Jangan khawatir, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura. "Ayo. Kalau kau tidak segera ke sana, bisa saja _Sensei_-mu itu marah."

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia mendorong pelan punggung Sakura. "Pergilah."

Sakura membalikkan badannya, lalu membungkuk kecil. "Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima kasih dan sekali lagi _gomenassai_," ujarnya seraya berlari ke arah kuil, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah terdiam menatapi kepergian Sakura.

"_Jaa_, Sakura."

.

.

Entah apa yang merasuki pemuda itu, ketika ia tiba-tiba saja berlari dari kamarnya menuju ruangan utama di kediaman utama. Dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang cukup cepat, ia melesat melewati lorong demi lorong kediaman tersebut dan segera menuju ruangan utama.

"_Tou-san_!"

Fugaku menegakkan kepalanya—yang sedari tadi menunduk melihat berkas-berkas dokumen di atas mejanya—melihat putranya tengah berdiri di dekat _sh__ō__ji_ ruangannya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku tenang. "Kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengumpulkan napasnya pelan. "_S-sumimasen, Tou-san_. Tapi..."

"Duduk dulu. Baru bicara," perintah Fugaku seraya menepuk pelan bantal duduk kosong di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menuruti perintah sang ayah, ia berjalan pelan ke arah bantalan duduk yang ditunjuk oleh Fugaku.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau tanyakan, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku saat Sasuke duduk.

Sasuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Apa benar _Tou-san_ akan berhenti dari kepemimpinan Uchiha _Clan_ ini?" Tatapan mata Sasuke menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

Fugaku memandang Sasuke tenang. Ia tahu lama kelamaan berita itu akan terdengar juga di telinga kedua putranya. Dan tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang akan paling menentang hal ini.

"Ya, memang benar aku akan berhenti menjadi ketua."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke gusar. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya ke lututnya, menekan kedua lututnya kuat.

"Karena sebentar lagi masaku akan berganti, jadi lebih baik sekarang saatnya aku untuk berhenti."

"Memang siapa yang akan menggantikan _Tou-san_? Tak ada yang sehebat _Tou-san_."

Fugaku menghela napas pelan. Ia menatap mata putranya. "Kau."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hah?"

"Kau, Sasuke. Kau yang akan menggantikan aku nantinya," jelas Fugaku. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Sasuke melebarkan kedua matanya dengan kaget.

"Hah?"

.

.

_Baiklah, kalau itu memang keputusan _Tou-san_. Tapi kenapa harus secepat ini?_ runtuk Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang terlihat kacau, walau seharusnya ia nanti tampil dengan penampilan yang menawan.

Nanti? Ya nanti. Saat matahari telah menyingsing ke baratlah, upacara pengangkatan Ketua Uchiha _Clan_ akan dilangsungkan. Upacara tersebut akan dihadiri oleh seluruh _Clan_ berpengaruh di dunia _youkai_. Dan upacara ini bukanlah sembarang upacara, melihat dari reputasi Uchiha _Clan_ sebagai salah satu dari 4 _clan_ terbesar dan terkuat yang berdiri sebagai tonggak dunia _youkai_ dan juga penghubung antara dunia manusia dengan dunia mereka.

Dan itu semua menambah beban pikiran Sasuke saat ini. Tanggung jawab yang akan ia emban setelah ini bukanlah hal yang main-main. Tugasnya sebagai Ketua _Clan_ tidak hanyalah sebagai pemimpin di antara anggota _clan_-nya, namun juga terkadang ia harus bisa menjadi penengah dalam rapat-rapat besar. Dan sejujurnya ia masih belum siap, walau ia sudah mendapatkan pembekalan itu sejak ia masih kecil, namun ia masih belum yakin akan kemampuannya.

Bukan karena ia tak mampu menjalankannya, namun jika ia melihat akan besarnya tanggung jawabnya, itu membuatnya teringat akan resikonya. Resiko yang amat besar jika ia gagal menjalankan tugasnya itu.

Namun, bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia berhenti di pertengahan macam ini. Walau dengan segala macam resiko dan tanggung jawab yang harus ia emban nantinya, ia tak akan mundur. Hal itu sudah menjadi semacam pegangan baginya.

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan di samping tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-_sama_. Upacara akan segera dilaksanakan," ucap seorang gadis berpakaian pelayan padanya.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, Sasuke membangkitkan dirinya dan berjalan menuju pintu _shoji_ ruangannya. Dengan kepala tegak, ia berjalan menuju ruangan utama, untuk menghadiri upacara pengangkatan dirinya. Sebagai kepala Uchiha _Clan_.

.

.

"Kurasa apa yang kukatakan itu sudah cukup jelas, Orochimaru-_dono_. Kita tidak bisa mengganggu teritori mereka," ucap pemuda berambut _raven_ itu seraya melipat kedua lengannya ke dalam lipatan kimono gelapnya.

Sang lawan bicara memasang sebuah senyuman misterius di wajahnya yang berkulit pucat. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Tapi, kita tak bisa terus menerus membiarkan mereka berusaha untuk menutup jalan kita ke dunia mereka," balasnya, "lagipula kita sebagai _youkai_ tak bisa selamanya hanya menggantung hidup pada jiwa kehidupan, tapi _youkai_ juga memerlukan _reiryoku_ untuk bertahan hidup, Uchiha-_dono_."

Sasuke terlihat tak tertarik dengan percakapan yang tengah ia lakukan ini. Lawan bicara di hadapannya saat ini adalah kepala keluarga _Hebi Clan_, Orochimaru, yang terkenal dengan akal liciknya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Walaupun begitu, kita tidak bisa melanggar perjanjian yang telah dibuat oleh Kepala Keluarga Uchiha _Clan_ yang terdahulu dengan pihak sana. Perjanjian itu sangatlah sakral," timpal Sasuke dengan kesal.

Senyuman Orochimaru semakin mengembang. "Tapi perjanjian tersebut tak tertulis sama sekali. Tentu perjanjian itu bisa dianggap tak pernah ada, Uchiha-_dono_."

"Dalam dunia kita tak ada yang namanya perjanjian tertulis. Perjanjian yang dilakukan hanya akan diwariskan dari satu generasi ke generasi, tanpa ada kertas macam apapun yang mewakilinya. Hal itu merupakan hal yang wajar, Orochimaru-_dono_." Terdengar geraman pelan dari tenggorokan Sasuke saat ia mengatakan kata-kata terakhir.

"Tapi itu adalah cara kerja manusia, jadi setidaknya—"

"Manusia. Itu cara mereka. Bukan _youkai_, Orochimaru-_dono_. Itu bertentangan dan berbeda."

Orochimaru tersenyum licik setelah mendengarkan tanggapan Sasuke. Dilihat dari caranya melihat Sasuke saat ini, seakan ia sangat puas dengan reaksi yang dilakukan oleh sang Uchiha. Seakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke sudah ia perkirakan sejak sebelumnya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang Anda katakan, Uchiha-_dono_. Tidak masalah jika Anda tak menerima dengan rencana yang saya ajukan. Lagipula jika Anda begitu yakin bahwa mereka, manusia, bisa menepati janji mereka sendiri, saya hanya bisa mengikuti anjuran Anda saja," ucap Orochimaru pada akhirnya. Senyuman liciknya tak lepas juga dari wajahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas dengan berat. Ia sangat membenci lawan bicaranya saat ini. Walau ia telah menggertak dengan berbagai macam cara, Orohimaru terlihat tak gentar sama sekali. Ia bahkan menikmati gertakan Sasuke, seakan ia sudah memprediksikan hal tersebut dan menunggu Sasuke untuk melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Jadi untuk terakhir kalinya kukatakan padamu, Orochimaru-_dono_. Jangan ganggu dunia manusia. Jangan pernah mengusik daerah kekuasaan mereka. Kita, _youkai_ memiliki daerah kekuasaan sendiri. Dan mereka juga memiliki daerah mereka sendiri. Kedua belah pihak tak bisa saling mengusik satu sama lain. Ingat baik-baik itu, Orochimaru-_dono_."

Orochimaru tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Kata-kata Anda sangatlah luar biasa, Uchiha-_dono_. Sangat berpengaruh. Dan saya berjanji akan menuruti perkataan Anda. Karena itu merupakan jalan terbaik, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Orochimaru bangkit berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya kecil, "saya undur diri dahulu, Uchiha-_dono_. Kedatangan saya ke sini hanyalah untuk mengemukakan pendapat dari _Hebi Clan_ kepada Anda. Saya permisi dahulu."

Pria berwajah pucat itu pun keluar meninggalkan Sasuke di ruangan kerjanya. Dalam perjalanannya menuju kelompoknya—yang tengah menunggu dirinya keluar dari ruangan itu—senyuman liciknya tak henti-hentinya mengembang, menghiasi wajahnya yang tirus.

.

.

"Satu. Dan satu. Tumbuh lalu layu. Tumbuh lalu layu. Bunga nan indah, ke manakah kau akan pergi?"

Alunan lirik yang dilapalkan oleh Sakura, terdengar memenuhi indra pendengaran Sasuke. Walaupun tak adanya iringan musik, alunan lagu nan lembut tersebut seakan menghipnotis Sasuke untuk memejamkan matanya barang sejenak saja.

Melihat Sasuke yang tengah menutup kedua kelopak matanya, Sakura menghentikan nyanyiannya. Dengan pelan, ia mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke, yang tak lama kemudian disusul dengan erangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sergahnya.

"Membangunkan Sasuke-_kun_ si Tukang Tidur," jawabnya dengan nada polos.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku bukan tidur, hanya mengistirahatkan pikiranku saja."

"Itu sama saja dengan tidur, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tak menganggap kata-kata Sakura. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pemimpin _Hebi Clan. Apa yang sedang direncakannya?_

Merasa jika pemuda di sampingnya tengah berkelana entah ke mana, Sakura mengusap pelan lengan pemuda itu. "Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura—raut wajahnya menggambarkan kekhawatiran. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Diusapnya pelan surai Sakura dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Hanya sedikit lelah."

Iris viridian itu tak bergeming dari tatapannya. Ia masih tetap menatap lekat pemuda di sampingnya dengan pandangan khawatir. "Benarkah?"

Senyuman simpul terkuak di wajah Sasuke. "Ya. Tentu. Jangan tunjukkan raut macam itu—" dengan pelan ia menurunkan tangannya dari puncak kepala Sakura menuju wajah lalu mencubit pelan salah satu pipi itu, "padaku, Sakura."

"_I-ittai nee_, Sasuke-_kun_," erang Sakura. Ia melepas lengan Sasuke lalu beralih mengusap 'korban' keusilan Sasuke. Dikerucutkannya bibirnya dengan sebal.

"_Gomen_."

Hanya dengan satu kata itu, mampu membuat Sakura mengembangkan senyumannya kembali. "Uhm. _Daijoubu_."

_Cling. Cling_.

Sebuah dering yang berasal dari dalam kuil terdengar bergema ke seluruh wilayah kuil. Dengan sigap Sakura berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan meringkas beberapa barang miliknya.

Melihat tingkah Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, heran dengan kelakuan janggal dari gadis di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

"_Sumimasen_, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura terlihat terburu-buru meringkas benda-bendanya dan merapikan kimono kuning gadingnya. "Itu adalah tanda bahwa _sensei_-ku sudah datang, aku harus ke sana segera."

Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan heran. _Sensei_-nya? Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengetahui keberadaan _Sensei_ Sakura di kuil dan bukan pertama kalinya ia tahu bahwa Sakura harus menghadap _Sensei_-nya itu. Dan Sakura akan bersikap biasa saja, sama seperti sebelumnya, namun tidak untuk hari ini. Juga bunyi lonceng yang secara tiba-tiba terdengar. Suara itu tak pernah didengar oleh Sasuke sebelumnya.

Tingkah Sakura hari ini sangatlah janggal. Seakan ia takut. Takut? Mengetahui bahwa Sakura takut itu cukup membuat Sasuke heran. Gadis itu tak pernah takut—hanya untuk beberapa kasus semacam katak—pada apapun.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dahulu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sang lawan bicara hanya dapat mengerjapkan kedua kelopaknya kaget.

"Sekarang?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku harus segera ke sana. Kalau tidak _Sensei_ akan marah padaku."

Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa rencananya untuk memperingatkan Sakura mengenai kondisi dunianya—walaupun Sakura tak mengerti tentang hal itu—akan gagal seperti ini. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, Sakura berlari kecil ke arah kuil.

Mengetahui hal itu, dengan sigap Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya lalu berlari ke arah Sakura. Ia menangkap pelan lengan Sakura. Merasa lengannya digenggam, gadis bersurai pink itu membalikkan badan seraya menunjukkan raut wajah bingung. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Berhati-hatilah."

Iris _viridian_ itu membelalak kaget dengan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. Tatapan iris _onyx_ milik pemuda itu terasa tajam di matanya. Seakan hendak menerkam dirinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Berhati-hatilah." Hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu dikatakan Sasuke pada Sakura saat ini.

Walau ia tak tahu apa arti dari kata-kata yang dilontarkan pemuda _raven_ itu, Sakura mengangguk pelan, memberi tanda bahwa ia mengerti dengan perkataan itu. "Baiklah."

Lega atas jawaban Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan gadis tersebut. "Baguslah, kalau begitu," ia mendorong pelan punggung Sakura, "pergilah."

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah Sakura, rona merah terlihat samar di wajahnya. "_Hai'. Jaa mata nee_, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Setelah sosok Sakura tak terlihat dari pandangannya, ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju dunianya sendiri.

.

.

"_Kuso! Kuso_!"

Umpatan-umpatan itu dilontarkan pemuda itu dengan kesal. Terdengar juga decihan tak senang dari bibirnya. Derap langkahnya tak berkurang sama sekali, walaupun sesekali ia menanggapi pertanyaan dari bawahannya.

"_**Pemberontakan! Terjadi pemberontakan di dunia manusia, Sasuke-**_**sama**_**! Banyak di antara para **_**youkai**_** mengamuk di sana! Mereka menyerang kuil-kuil yang ada di sana. Dan mereka memangsa manusia." **_

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Pertanyaan itu terngiang secara jelas di dalam kepalanya, berulang kali.

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dari segala penjuru kediamannya yang memanggil namanya, ia bergegas menuju gerbang utama, untuk dapat menuju pintu penghubung dua dunia.

Saat ia tengah berjalan menuju gerbang utama, sesosok pemuda menghalangi langkahnya. Sasuke berhenti secara mendadak, diraihnya _katana_-nya yang tersimpan di balik _hakama_-nya.

"Apa yang akan _Nii-san_ lakukan? Menghentikanku?" tanyanya.

Itachi yang berada di hadapan Sasuke hanya menatap sang adik dengan pandangan dingin. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, _Otouto_?"

"Aku harus ke sana. Ada yang harus kulakukan," jawab Sasuke tegas.

Iris _onyx_ Itachi menelisik Sasuke secara tajam. Tak ada guratan humor dalam tatapannya. Sasuke sendiri tak menunjukkan rasa gentar pada tatapannya. Ia membalas tatapan _Aniki_-nya dengan tajam. _Onyx_ bertemu dengan _onyx_.

Suara riuh rendah di sekiling mereka seketika juga berhenti. Para anggota klan Uchiha secara tiba-tiba menutup mulut mereka dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka, ketika mereka merasakan tingkatan _reiryoku_ yang dikuarkan oleh kedua kakak-adik itu meningkat dengan drastis.

Tak ada yang bergerak selama beberapa menit yang terasa menegangkan itu, baik Sasuke maupun Itachi. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, seakan melakukan sebuah telekinesis.

_Trak_.

Dengan defensif Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan pada _katana_-nya. Namun, yang dilihatnya adalah Itachi yang mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas lalu tersenyum dengan penuh arti padanya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya kaget.

"Pergilah," ucap Itachi dengan suara yang cukup keras. Senyuman terpasang jelas di wajahnya. "Tak ada yang bisa menghalangimu, _Otouto_. Aku juga tak bisa menghalangimu jika—" ia menatap kagum ke arah Sasuke, "—jika jau menatapku dengan pandangan mematikan itu. Pergilah."

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sasuke tersenyum simpul lalu berlari melewati sang kakak menuju gerbang utama. Derap langkah Sasuke diikuti oleh sebagian anggota _clan_ tersebut dari belakang.

Dan tanpa basa-basi Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam tabir cahaya yang terbuka jelas di dekat gerbang utama. Menuju dunia manusia.

.

.

Raungan kesakitan terdengar jelas di indra pendengarannya. Teriakan demi teriakan menggema keras di dalam area kuil. Namun tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak. Jejak ketakutan jelas terlihat di kedua iris _viridian_-nya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah terduduk di dalam salah satu lemari geser yang ada di dalam ruangan kamarnya. Meringkuk bagai bola, kedua lengannya memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat. Kedua lututnya ia tekuk sedemikian rupa, agar mendekat pada dirinya.

Gadis itu tak mampu menggerakkan sedikitpun tubuhnya. Hanya rintihan dan rengekan tak jelas yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sesekali ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan ingatannya akan teriakan-teriakan memilukan itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_.. Sasuke-_kun_.. _Tatsukete_..."

.

.

Kacau. Satu kata itulah yang mampu mendeskripsikan keadaan kuil Ochimizu ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke area kuil. _Reiryoku_ dari berbagai macam jenis _youkai_ jelas terasa di area itu. Dengan sekali sentak, para anggota _clan_ Uchiha segera berhamburan ke segala arah, menghabisi para _youkai_ pemberontak itu.

Sasuke sendiri tak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Pikirannya hanya terfokuskan pada satu tujuan.

Menyelamatkan gadis itu. Apapun caranya.

Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju bangunan utama di area kuil itu, yang merupakan kediaman keluarga Sakura. _Youkai_-_youkai_ yang berada di area itu segera menghadang Sasuke, namun dengan cepat Sasuke menghunuskan _katana_-nya dan menebas _youkai_ itu secara bersamaan.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kediaman Sakura, ia banyak dihadang _youkai-youkai_ yang jarang ia ketahui. _Mereka bukan dari afiliasiku, tapi mengapa?_

_Amanojaku, Inugami, Kappa, Oni? _

Jenis-jenis itu jarang sekali menunjukkan dirinya pada manusia, lalu mengapa sekarang mereka tiba-tiba memberontak? Pertanyaan itu terngiang jelas di otaknya.

Aroma besi berkarat tercium pekat saat ia berhasil memasuki bangunan utama. Dan benar saja di sepanjang lorong bangunan itu, mayat manusia tergeletak dalam keadaan tak wajar. Cairan kehitaman nan pekat terpencar ke segala arah. Bercak-bercaknya tersebar ke segala penjuru.

Tanpa terganggu Sasuke melangkahi mayat-mayat itu, sesekali ia menebas kepala _youkai_-_youkai_ yang menghalangi jalannya. Tujuannya saat ini adalah menuju ruangan kamar yang berada di ujung bangunan ini. Di situlah Sakuranya tengah menunggunya—itu anggapannya sendiri.

Sesaat ia akan berbelok menuju salah satu lorong, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terdorong keluar dari bangunan. Sesosok _oni_ muncul dari bangunan itu, dengan tangan kiri yang tengah menggenggam sesuatu.

Sasuke yang tengah berusaha berdiri, mengerang kesakitan. Ia memegang pelipisnya yang berdarah akibat hempasan tangan _oni_ itu secara mendadak. Diliriknya sedikit _oni_ itu. Makhluk besar itu tengah memandang remeh dirinya.

"Ada apa bocah?" tanyanya dengan arogan.

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan makhluk itu, Sasuke segera menebas tangan _oni_ itu lalu melompat ke atas, dengan cepat ia memenggal kepala _oni_ tersebut. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, makhluk itu telah terkapar tak berdaya di tanah.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang ada di dalam genggaman tangan mayat oni itu, Sasuke segera melesat masuk ke dalam bangunan lagi, berlari menuju ruangan Sakura.

Ketika ia hendak mencapai ruangan itu, sebuah jeritan ketakutan terdengar di telinganya. "Sakura?"

Ia berlari menuju asal arah suara tersebut, dan arahnya berasal dari salah satu ruangan kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari ruangan Sakura. Dengan kasar diraihnya _shoji_ itu lalu digesernya dengan kuat.

Dihadapannya terdapat seekor _Inugami_ tengah menjerat leher seorang gadis. Gadis bersurai bak permen kapas.

Kemarahan jelas terlihat dari gurat wajah Sasuke. Dengan hunusan pedang di tangannya, ia menyerang lengan _Inugami_ tersebut cepat, yang menghasilkan inugami tersebut mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskan jeratan cakarnya dari leher Sakura.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu yang tengah tergeletak di atas tatami. Tatapannya khawatir. "Sakura?"

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Sakura terbuka, menunjukkan manik hijaunya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Helaan napas lega keluar dari mulut sang pemuda. "_Yokatta_. Rupanya kau tak apa-apa, aku pikir—"

Belum kata-kata itu selesai, Sasuke telah terlempar menjauh dari Sakura. Tubuhnya menabrak dinding penyekat di ruangan itu dengan keras. Inugami tersebut berjalan menuju Sasuke dan menghempaskan cakarannya tepat ke atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Akh!"

"Sasuke-_kun_!" jerit Sakura.

Cakaran demi cakaran diterima oleh Sasuke dengan membabi buta, Inugami itu terus menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Ia sendiri merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mulai mengucurkan darah deras.

_Aku tidak bisa begini, kalau tidak aku akan mati_, gumamnya. _Tapi jika aku melawan maka..._

Tanpa mengurangi _reiryoku_-nya, Sasuke menebas lengan _Inugami_ itu dengan cepat. Cairan busuk berwarna kehitaman memancar ke segala arah, ketika _Inugami_ itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, seakan menahan kesakitan.

Sakura yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tercengang, tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Detak jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok Sasuke saat ini.

Dengan mata semerah darah, kedua tangan memegang sepasang katana, dan sepasang sayap hitam bertengger di punggungnya. Menunjukkan jati dirinya. Siapa diri Sasuke sebenarnya.

"_Ka..ra..su Te..ngu..?_"

Sasuke sama sekali tak melihat ke arah Sakura dengan wujudnya yang sekarang. Ia masih belum bisa. Keputusannya kali ini memang berat untuk ia lakukan, tapi tak ada cara lain. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah siluman anjing yang tengah menatapnya buas. Deretan gigi-gigi tajam ditunjukkan dengan maksud mengancam ke arah Sasuke. Lolongan terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

Tanpa menunggu jeda, Sasuke berlari ke arah _Inugami_ tersebut dan menebas lehernya. Dan sesuai dengan dugaan leher itu terlepas dengan sendirinya. Mengetahui apa rencana selanjutnya, disimpannya salah satu katana-nya kembali ke sarungnya. Ia meraih jarum kecil yang tersimpan di balik _hakama_-nya dan melemparkannya ke kepala _Inugami_ tersebut.

_Inugami_ yang kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke berusaha menghindari jarum itu, namun terlambat. Dengan cepat jarum itu menancap tepat di atas keningnya. Raungan keras terdengar.

Melihat kesempatan terbuka dihadapannya, Sasuke berlari ke arah kepala Inugami tersebut dan menebas kepala itu hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Meninggalkan seonggok tubuh yang perlahan-lahan roboh akibat hilangnya sinkronisasi dengan bagian kepalanya yang telah terbelah. Debuman keras terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh Inugami itu yang roboh ke atas tatami.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum dikeluarkannya secara keras. Disarungkannya kembali katana-nya ke dalam sarungnya. Ia mengembalikan wujudnya ke asal, melipat kedua sayapnya kembali, menormalkan iris matanya menjadi berwarna hitam.

Perlahan ia menengok ke arah tempat Sakura terduduk. Bukan tatapan ketakutan atau ketakjuban yang ada di matanya, yang ada adalah tatapan kemarahan.

Sasuke terkesiap melihat tatapan Sakura yang mematikan. _Itu bukanlah tatapan Sakura,_ gumamnya. _Bukan_.

Namun dengan berani ia melangkah menuju arah Sakura. Sakura dengan cepat bangkit berdiri, tepat sebelum Sasuke melangkah lebih dekat, ia menjulurkan pedang ke arah Sasuke. Tepat ke wajah Sasuke.

Iris _onyx_ itu terbelalak kaget. Ia tak menyangka gadis yang ia kenal akan menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya.

"Pergi!"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya terkejut.

"Aku bilang pergi!"

"Apa—"

Sakura berjalan mendekat sehingga ujung pedang itu tergores sedikit di leher Sasuke. Tatapannya membunuh. Iris _viridian_ itu keruh, tak memancarkan warna hijau bening yang biasanya ditemukan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku bilang pergi! _Youkai_!" teriak Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia menatap ulang Sakura, namun yang ia dapati adalah rasa kebencian yang begitu mendalam padanya. Tatapannya tak secantik yang ia tunjukkan padanya sehari-hari, seakan Sakura telah berubah 180°. Mematikan. Membunuh. Mengerikan.

"Pergi! Atau akan kutebas leher putihmu, Tengu!"

"Tapi—"

"Pergi kau!" Ujung pedang itu semakin menggores dalam kulit Sasuke. "Gara-gara kau... Gara-gara kau!" Kepalanya tertunduk lemas. Setitik air menuruni kedua pipinya.

Sasuke bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis di hadapannya.

"Gara-gara kau aku kehilangan keluargaku! Aku kehilangan segalanya! Itu karena kalian! _Youkai_!" teriaknya.

Wajahnya tak menunjukkan keceriaan, kebencian terlihat jelas di air mukanya. Digertakkannya giginya, menahan emosi yang telah meluap di dalam dadanya. "Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, jika kau masih ingin hidup, **Uchiha-**_**san**_. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk membunuhmu."

Dingin. Kata-kata itu dingin. Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke, ketika Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Terutama ketika ia berkata "Uchiha-_san_".

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi, sebelum _onmyouji_ yang lain membunuhmu," ucapnya lirih. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan bimbang. "Pergi sekarang! Pergi!"

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Sasuke pernah dengar yang meluncur dari bibir gadis itu.

**Flashback End**

.

.

Pikirannya kembali ke masa sekarang. Di mana akhirnya ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu, walaupun dengan kondisi yang tak wajar. Ia membuntuti gerak-gerik gadis itu, tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri lorong rumah itu. Dari arah berlawanan dengan arahnya, terlihat sesosok pria tengah bergerak mendekat. Dilihatnya pria tersebut tersenyum padanya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di kamar, _Otouto_?" tanya pria tersebut. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke atas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _Nii-san_. Aku hanya merenung sebentar," jawabnya tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya, "lagipula ada masalahkah selama aku tidak ada?"

Pria tersebut menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja aku sedikit khawatir dengan adikku yang sejak tadi sore tak kunjung keluar dari ruangannya. Lagipula agak sedikit gawat juga kalau kau tak segera menuju ruangan utama sekarang, karena pihak 'itu' hanya mau mendengarkan perkataanmu saja," jelas Itachi—yang merupakan kakak Sasuke—dengan singkat.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Kedua tangannya ia lipat ke depan dadanya dan menyembunyikan telapak tangannya ke dalam lipatan kimono gelapnya. "Sudah kuduga," gumamnya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi adiknya. "Yah, kau tahu sendiri bukan 'mereka' tak pernah mau mendengarkan kata-kataku. Benar-benar merepotkan sekali," omelnya.

Mendengarkan perkataan _Aniki_-nya, sebuah senyuman kaku terpasang di wajah Sasuke, seakan menahan tawa. "Karena _Nii-san_ tahu, mereka tak percaya dengan kemampuan _Nii-san_," ucapnya.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau bercanda. Tak ada yang kurang dari diriku ini, _Otouto_. Mereka saja yang cerewet, tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku. Toh, apa yang kukatakan nantinya juga akan sama dengan apa yang akan kau katakan." Ia meletakkan lengannya ke depan, memijat pelan dagunya.

"Posisi. Mereka mempermasalahkan posisi, _Nii-san_," ujar Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman utama. "Mereka tak akan pernah mendengarkan perkataan _Nii-san_ jika melihat posisi _Nii-san_."

"Aku lebih tinggi dari mereka, kau tahu, _Otouto_?" balas Itachi. Kedua tangannya ia lipatkan ke dalam lengan kimononya.

Sasuke menyikut lengan Itachi dengan sebelah tangan, ia mengerling pada _Aniki_-nya. "Tapi, masih lebih rendah dari posisiku, _Nii-san_." Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, berjalan menuju ruangan utama, untuk menemui "tamu"nya. Meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah merengut.

"Mereka terlalu berlebihan," ujar Itachi perlahan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Itachi. Memang, terlalu berlebihan jika dilihat dari sisi manapun. Dan mungkin banyak bertanya mengapa "tamu" Sasuke tak mau mendengar perkataan Itachi, jawabannya memang sederhana. Namun, masalah lainnya tak sesederhana itu.

"Biarkan saja mereka, _Nii-san_. Selama mereka belum melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, itu bukan masalah besar.

Itachi menghela napas jengkel. "Kau selalu saja begitu."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Sejujurnya ia membenci harus menemui "tamu"nya hari ini, namun kewajibannya sebagai pemimpin Uchiha _Clan_, klan terbesar yang ada di dunia _youkai_-lah yang memaksanya.

_Tak ada jalan lain. Hanya ini. hanya jalan ini yang mampu kulakukan untuk bisa menolongmu. Sakura._

Dan perjalanan Sasuke untuk menemui "tamu"nya telah sampai.

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**

**Glosarium :**

**Amanojaku** : siluman kecil (sejenis _oni_) yang pada umumnya mempengaruhi orang untuk melakukan tindakan buruk.

**Inugami** : siluman anjing yang diciptakan untuk dipuja dan terkadang dipekerjakan oleh keluarga pemeluk kepercayaan tertentu.

**Kappa** : monster air, bentuknya umumnya memiliki kepala yang penuh dengan air.

**Oni** : iblis versi Jepang, umumnya memiliki tanduk dan berwajah seram.

* * *

**Hola, minna~ Balik lagi Fai-chii dengan updatean Eternal Wings yang ketiga, dan... #pundung #mojokdiruangan Gomene... Fai-chii tidak bisa menepati janji Fai-chii kapan hari. Tidak bisa update kilat QwQ ternyata sepanjang liburan ada aja halangannya, entah itu kerjaan panitia di kampus, tugas rumah, belum lagi kalau ga mood nulis TT^TT Gomene~ #curcol Well, silakan kalau minna sekalian mau nimpuk Fai-chii, saya terima #plak**

**Nah, adegan flashbacknya udah selesai :D dan setelah ini akan masuk ke cerita aslinya (jadi selama ini belum ke sana hohohoho #evillaugh) Yak, silakan ditunggu saja :D karena habis ini Fai-chii juga masuk, jadi updatenya kemungkinan ngaretnya banyak OAO #suer**

**Yosh, bales review dikit ya :D**

**sasusaku kira** : terima kasih sudah membaca :D dan salam kenal juga XD

**mimia** : terima kasih dan maaf tidak bisa nepatin janji QwQ ini udah update :D (walaupun ngaret #plak)

**kikila :** sudah update nee~ :D

**salsa kila** : terima kasih :D dan ini sudah update. Waduh dipanggil senpai, masih belum cocok saya :D

**niki** : terima kasih :D ini sudah update semoga suka ya :D

**nala** : sudah update ini :D

**sushimi** : Updated :D

**Ajisai rie** : Rie~~ Fai-chii balik lagi dengan WB huhuhu.. ini konfliknya udah kelihatan kan? :D semoga puas juga untuk chapter ini XD

**Trancy Anafeloz** : wah muncul :D hehe sasusakunya imut ya XD Fai-chii juga bayanginnya sambil senyum-senyum pingin nyubit aja /plak dan itachi... saya tau maksud anda /slap terima kasih :D dan semoga puas juga untuk chapter ini :D tapi ga update kilat QwQ ganbatte~

**Afisa UchirunoSS :** terima kasih dan salam kenal juga :D wah, sasusakunya gemesin ya XD /plak sudah update :D tapi tidak kilat :(

**Yosh! Silakan yang mau review, silakan review, Fai-chii terima dengan senang hati :D yang sudah membaca juga terima kasih sekali :D**

**Akhir kata, **

**Mind to RnR? :D**


End file.
